


I'll eat you up, I love you so

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: the second little drabble of the dad jack/dark series!! I know I promised their first meeting, and I will get to that soon, but I've had this in my drafts for a couple weeks now so I thought I'd share it with all of you!





	I'll eat you up, I love you so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> the second little drabble of the dad jack/dark series!! I know I promised their first meeting, and I will get to that soon, but I've had this in my drafts for a couple weeks now so I thought I'd share it with all of you!

They're on the bed when the phone rings, Jack’s hands latched in Dark’s hair and his ankles crossed at the small of his back, lips soft and insistent against his. Dark fumbles as he reaches up to the nightstand for the phone, answering as soon as he sees the number.

“Hello?”

_“Wolf?”_

His heart lurches at the pathetic whimper that is Sam's voice, sitting up immediately as all focus shifts to the small voice on the phone.

“What is it, Red?”

Silence for a few seconds, and Dark can already picture her in her favorite nightgown, shifting her bare feet on the carpet in the hall of her friend's house a couple blocks away.

 _“I wanna come home,”_ she says, voice soft and sad, and Dark’s heart breaks a little in his chest at the sound.

“Did something happen? Are you okay?”

_“I’m fine, I just miss you guys.”_

“Alright, I'll be there soon. Make sure you pack up all your clothes and fold your blankets, tell Mrs. Chandler you're going and I'm picking you up, okay? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 _“Thanks, Wolfy,”_ she replies, still small but sounding in slightly better spirits as he hangs up, setting the phone back and turning to Jack, arms still looped loosely around his neck.

“I have to go pick up Sam.”

“Right now? Is she alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. She just wants to come home.”

Jack goes quiet, seeming to think it over for a second as his hands card through the hair at the back of Dark's head.

“Does it have to be right now? Can it be in about, half an hour?”

The only response is a single raised eyebrow, a slow smirk spreading across Dark's face.

“As much as I'd like to say yes, I think we'll have to take a raincheck,” he replies, leaning down to press a soft kiss to pouting pink lips.

“Can you call Felix? Ask him to take her for the night?”

“Sean McLoughlin, I'm surprised at you,” Dark hums against his lips, giving him another kiss before reaching back to pull his arms away from his neck as he shifts, climbing out of bed. Jack follows close behind, stopping him at the door and making him turn to face him again, arms curling around his waist.

“You owe me, Wolfy,” he hums, smiling when Dark leans down enough to kiss him soundly, giving his butt a quick squeeze before letting him go with a grin.

“I’m sure I’ll find time to make it up to you,” Dark grins back, heading to the front room and slipping on his shoes before grabbing his keys and heading out to the car.


End file.
